Specklefur and Hollystem Show!
by Spottedshade
Summary: Welcome to the Specklefur Show, I'm Specklefur and I'd like- "I'm busting in this joint!" What? Hollystem? NO! I DON'T WANT YOU ON MY SHOW! Fine. Okay, well now I guess we interview cats, ruin relationships, and annoy hosts. Wait-what? Tune in now!
1. Mixed Up Mates

Ep. 1: Mixed up mates

*Epic theme song (da da don don don)*

"Today's episode is about cats who aren't supposed to mate" announced Specklefur

"Take it away Hollystem!" meowed Specklefur as she jabbed Hollystem

"Ughhhh...Fruit Ninja is waayy to hard!." hissed Hollystem as she threw her pink iPhone across the stage.

*Specklefur face palms herself*

"Well, Hollystem?" meowed Specklefur expectantly

"Well, Specklefur?" mocked Hollystem, having a playful gleam in her eyes

"Great StarClan! Help me!" Specklefur prayed

*Specklefur pointed her tail to the script*

"Ohhh…right. Hmmm...um...oh! oh! oh! Here! Here! here! We will be interviewing...CATS….who are….NOT AS AWESOME AS ME...they are...Leafpool and Yellowfang!" meowed Hollystem

*Leafpool and Yellowfang come on the stage*

"Pleasure to be here." meowed Leafpool

"Why are we are at this dump, again?!" muttered Yellowfang

"Soo...heard you guys are med. cats right?" Specklefur meowed casually

*The she-cats nodded*

"Then why did you have a kits and a mate!?" hissed Hollystem "Hmmm…?"

*Yellowfang stared at Hollystem in shock, then ran off the stage*

"Umm well..you see...CROWFEATHER LOVED ME! and I LOVE HIM TOO!" all of a sudden admitted Leafpool

*Nightcloud rushed on the stage wearing a grass skirt*

"How could you say that?! I heard you from Honolulu!" hissed Nightcloud as she launched at Leafpool

"I love him!" yowled Leafpool

*Crowfeather ran over to help his ex-mate now his mate and his mate is his ex-mate. (Me: got it? good.)

"Wanna get back together Leafy-bunny." meowed Crowfeather

"Of course Crowy-poo." meowed Leafpool

*They ran off stage, leaving Nightcloud staring at the exit* *Nightcloud's song outburst*

"Oh crowy! crowy! crowy! Ohhhh why won't you be my-ine?! Oh crowy! crowy! crow-" Nightcloud meowed then got cut off by the camera gal, a kittypet, Mint.

"Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh! I didn't know other cats like JB too! I LOVE HIM!" exclaimed Hollystem

*Then Nightcloud broke free of Mint and….*

"We could be denless, we could be starving,we could be attacked by ShadowClan!" sang Hollystem and Nightcloud together.

*Mint clearly didn't want to hurt poor kits with this horrid music so quickly turn off the camera*

*Epic ending music (da da dan dan dan).


	2. You Don't Look Like Silvie!

**Author's Note: Episode 2, yay! Sorry for it being kinda short. :/ Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

Specklefur and Hollystem Show!

EP. 2: You don't look like Silvie!

*EPIC THEME SONG (DA DA DON DON DON)

"Welcome to the Hollystem and Specklefur Show!" yowled Hollystem

"This is my show! You're the co-host!" muttered Specklefur

"Whateva! #Specklefurisnofun!" meowed Hollystem

"What in great StarClan is a hashytaig?!" muttered Specklefur, casting confused glances

"IDK it's just total swag and fun! TTYL!" meowed Hollystem as she got back to playing' Fruit NInjas on her pink IPhone

"Anyway...our special guest is...Graystripe!" announced Specklefur

*Graystripe padded up on stage*

"Thanks for comin' Graystripe! Can I call you grayie?" meowed Hollystem

"Sure! This is gunna be fun!" meowed Graystripe excitedly

"So… Grayie we heard you had a former mate named Sliverstream, right?" meowed Hollystem in her most serious, interview voice and all of a sudden she had glasses.

"Ohhh yes… I was a young warrior, the ice on the river broke and took me with it! Then something brought me on shore, then….BEHOLD the most beautiful she-cat I've ever seen! Sliver pelt with starry blue eyes!" meowed Graystripe in a moony voice

"Graystripe!" hissed Millie steamed, and mad, about not being the most beautiful she-cat

"Sorry Millie." apologized Graystripe

"So...THUNDERCLAN DAILY said you two had kits?" meowed Specklefur

"#GrayieandSliviehadkits" meowed Hollystem

"Yes..we had kits, Feathertail was beautiful and brave just like her mother, Stormfur was strong and always believed." meowed Graystripe as he blushed

"What about me dad?" meowed Blossomfall from the crowd

"Sorry honey but you don't look like Sliverstream." meowed Graystripe

"GRAYSTRIPE! How could you say that to Blossom-bunny!" Millie yowled and hisses as she launched at Graystripe.

*The rest of the family did the same, except Briarlight who was wailing that her father didn't love her*

"# .gettin'. . . !" meowed Hollystem

"Mint! Shut off the camera!" demanded Specklefur, frustrated, and tired

"#Specklelyhatesfun, #Millieismad, #Grayieyourdead, #HollyisAWESOME." meowed Hollystem

"If I say we're friends will you be quiet Hollystem?!" meowed Specklefur

"Maybe…" meowed Hollystem while the she crossed her claws without lettin' Speclke see

"#SpecklelyandHollyarebesties." chanted Hollystem

*Mint quickly shut off the camera before Graystripe died or Specklefur quit*

*EPIC ENDING MUSIC (DA DA DAN DANDAN)

Advertisement: FRUIT NINJA

"Hi I'm your typical cat, my name is Hollystem! Even, I as a star on The Hollystem and Specklefur Show-" tried to mew but got cut off….

"Specklefur and Hollystem!"

"Whateva, -need a little relax time that's why I play fruit ninja!" meowed Hollystem

*EPIC ENDORSMENT MUSIC (OH HOLLYSTEM, HOLLYSTEM, HOLLYSTEM LUVS FRIUTS!)

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please tell me by reviewing! And also who do you think next should come on? Okay enough questions, thanks for reading, it means the world to me! Review if you liked the episode.**


	3. Taylor Swift Mania!

**Author's Note: Wow! 3 episodes in one day! And I mainly posted this episode because someone reviewed positive! Whoohoo! Today's guest is Ashfur, now on with the episode! =3 And, to the person who reviewed, thank you, thank you, I wish you had a name so I could give you a proper shout-out, but you were a guest. But I really love reading reviews, it just makes my day! Again, thank all of you guys who read this stuff! **

Specklefur and Hollystem Show

EP 3: Taylor Swift Mania!

*EPIC THEME SONG (DA DA DON DON DON)*

"Welcome to the Hollystem Show!" meowed Hollystem as she played Fruit Ninjas

"Why do I bother doing this show again?" muttered Specklefur clearly frustrated

"Cuz we're besties!" meowed Hollystem happily

* Specklefur glanced at Hollystem, then Hollystem grinned* "Anyways our special guest is-"

"ASHFUR! Ha!ha! Got it before you!" boasted Hollystem

*Ashfur padded up wearily*

"Well…"prompted Hollystem

"Umm...er...thanks…,I guess, for having me?" meowed Ashfur unsure

"You're Welcome, Ashie!" meowed Hollystem, happily, flashing her HUGE grin into the crowd and on stage

"DON'T CALL Me THAT!" yowled Ashfur, very annoyed for no reason

"Ashie-kins?"

"No."

"Ashie-old-pal."

"No."

"Ashie-fur?"

"No."

"Ashfur?" Hollystem meowed giving up

"N-...waaahahahahaha" Ashfur broke into sobbing then.."Squirrelflight used to call me Ashfur". *more sobbing* "I-I-I-" *sobbs* "How could she-" *sobs sobs sobs* *breaks into song* "I knew you were fox dung when you walked in…"

"What is this!? ThunderClan Musical?! Ugh…." hissed Specklefur

"OmygoshOmygosh! Me luv tay tay too." ^_^ (Hollystem)

*Hollystem quickly got out of the red chair and joined Ashfur*

"You belong with meeeee, You belong with me. Standing by there waiting at the pa-trol, all this time-"

"Mint! A lil' help here!" screeched Specklefur

"Hey! No rush...they haven't fought yet." reasoned Mint

*Ashfur and Hollystem bicker*

"No….we should sing I knew you were fox dung again!"

"NO! Everything has changed!"

"I knew you were fox dung when you walk in…"

"Everything has changed, Oh your eating prey when I said hello and your eyes…"

"Wow…" meowed Mint, sarcastically

*Before sad, poor, little kids got hurt from their tay tay clash Mint swiftly pressed the off button*

*EPIC ENDING MUSIC (DA DA DAN DAN DAN)*

**Author's Note: Sorry for it being short, and also please stayed tuned to my profile because I will have a new fanfic coming up and I want to know if you guys like it. And thank you, so, so, so much for reading this, it truly means a lot to me. And review if you have any tips, ideas, or just wanna chat! =3 Bye, and thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Surprises, Surprises

**Author's Note: First I wanted to thank amberleaf4273 for favoriting! amberleaf4273, thank you for the tip but I don't know if I could type an episode that long, but very helpful tip. And also to amberleaf4273, thank you for the suggestion Rainflower and Millie are definetley gonna be on the show, possibly episode 6! amberleaf4273, you rock, thank you for the great tip and useful suggestion. I tried to make this pretty long, so be prepared readers! In this episode, Leafpool takes Specklefur's place... And I added more of my cats, so basically Appledawn and Dawnpelt are sisters, Daisytail and Brackenfoot are mates, Icewing is the deputy, and Hollystem and Specklefur are mates. So yeah, enjoy.**

Da Specklefur and Hollystem Show

EP 4: Surprises, surprises

*Epic theme song (da da don don don)*

"Heyas!" yowled Hollystem clearly very very very very happy

*Leafpool stares blankly at Hollystem* "Hi?"

"Our special guest is...Lionheart!" meowed Hollystem

*Specklefur poked her head in* "Lionblaze." corrected Specklefur

*Leafpool didn't pick up on the creamy she-cat's ethusiasum* "WHAT?! So...Specklefur didn't have to take care of Appledawn and Dawnpelt?"

"duh! O_O! Appledawn and Dawnpelt are full grown, almost senior warriors, I even heard that Appledawn and Tigerstorm are expecting kits soon!"

*Loinblaze poked his head from back-stage* "Can I come on now?" meowed Loinblaze."

"Sure." replied Hollystem

*Loinblaze's phone rings* "Oh gotta take this." *His takes the call* "Hi Cinderheart! I love you too! Yes, yes, I'm at the show. Tonight? Umm...how about squirrel? You're gunna put Streamkit on? Okay. Hi! How's Cinderheart, good? Owlkit! Stop batting your sister's ears! You're gunna play mouse with Owlkit, okay. Oh! Hi Amberkit, oh and Honeykit too? Um...oh really?! How nice, what did you eat for lunch? Yummy, who caught it? Really? Grandma, Squirrelflight did? Oh yess of course I forgive her. No need to cry Amberkit it's okay. Honeykit tell Amberkit that daddy forgave grandma. Thank you sweetie! Byee! Oh! Um...mommy and I were thinking squirrel for dinner. Hm...you want mouse? Amberkit! Hi! And...you want thrush? And...Streamkit wants rabbit, Owlkit says he wants blackbird? Umm...how 'bout piegon? Yayy...okay...daddy has to go. Hmmm...Oh alright I'll play ShadowClan when I get home...Yes, Owlkit I'm on the show. No, Streamkit I don't have moss for you yet, i know, i know, i will do it, i promised remember? Okay daddy really has to go. Byee Owlkit, Streamkit, Honeykit, and Amberkit." *Loinblaze sighs* "Whew kits are a handful!" exclaimed Loinblaze.

" Wait, you had kits?" exclaimed Leafpool

"Yah...Squirrelflight didn't tell you?" meowed Loinblaze

"I always knew you and Cinderheart had hit it off!" meowed Hollystem

"OMG! How do they look like?" meowed Leapool, happy, and confused

"Well...Owlkit is a sturdy ginger tom with blue eyes, Streamkit is a beautiful light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, she looks just like Cinderheart, Um...and Amberkit is an caring amber-colored she-cat with amber eyes, lastly Honeykit pale ginger tabby she-cat with kind green eyes, I think she kinda resembles Sandstorm."

"Wow! Sooo… i guess Cinderheart decided the life of a warrior, right?" meowed Hollystem

"Speaking of med. cats i'm going to be one!" announced Leafpool, her amber eyes shining, while the crowd cheered

"Well...I too have some news to, me and Hawktalon are expecting kits!" meowed Hollystem, then blushed when the crowd shouted congratulations

"WHAT?!" yowled Daisytail, as she out of the blue padded up on stage, followed by Brackenfoot

"Momm….(Hollystem's face - 0_0)" moaned Hollystem

"Honey, you should've told us!" scolded Brackenfoot more gently

"I know dad, but I wanted to announce it on the show!" meowed Hollystem

"Well, I don't care! Get back to your nest right now!" demanded Daisytail, Hollystem glared at her mother

*Hawktalon rushed on stage*

"You shouldn't order around Hollystem like that!" meowed Hawktalon, trying to defend his mate, though his was trembling

"Thank you, Hawktalon." meowed Hollystem gratefully

"Well, both of you don't know what's good for my only daughter! Especially you, Hawktalon! Acting all noble, charming my poor sweetheart into love! I don't even think you care about Hollystem! You're just a kittypet!" sneered Daisytail

*the crowd gasps in shock*

"Daisytail, you're over reacting. Hawktalon isn't a kittypet, in fact he's one of our best warriors. And he loves and cares about Hollystem a lot. His mother, Icewing, wasn't a kittypet she was a rogue, and begged for help when she was bearing her kits. But, after that she was filled with gratitude, and worked her way to be one of our best warriors and a deputy. Firestar wasn't a clan cat but he is a legend." meowed Brackenfoot

"Ughh...all I heard was blah blah blah!" meowed Daisytail

"How dare you say that!" hissed Icewing

"Well, I'm not a liar." meowed Daisytail

"Are you saying what you're saying is true!" yowled Icewing

"Maybe it is, kittypet!" snarled Daisytail

"How could you?!" hissed Icewing as she launched at Daisytail

*Then the silver deputy and the raging queen, fought, creating a ball of fluff*

"#MyMomIsGettingBeatUpByOurClan'sDeputy" meowed Hollystem

*Meanwhile Lionblaze was trying escape the chaos with Leafpool*

*Mint quickly switched the off button, sighing*

*Epic ending music (da da dan dan dan)*

**Author's Note: What did you think? Please review if you liked and suggestions for episode 7, would be wonderful! And, amberleaf4273 if you have any of your cats from your fanfiction and you would like them to be on the show just simply write it on a review. Or if any of you would like your fanfiction characters just write it in a review. Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Again, tune in tomorrow for more chapters and a new fanfiction! Thank you, for reading, it means a lot. Hopefully, you enjoyed this long episode and thanks for reading. =3**


	5. Hi Fir!

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! So, In this episode the legendary ginger tom comes on, hmm, how's this gonna play out?**

Ep 5: Hi Fir!

*Epic theme song (da da don don don)*

"Welcome, Welcome. Have a seat, what's you troubles?" introduced Hollystem, wearing a labcoat

"Hollystem?" meowed Specklefur, as sweetly as she ever sounded

"Yea?" replied Hollystem

"STOP WHATCHING DR. PHIL!" yowled Specklefur

"But I like it….." whinned Hollystem

"Ughh...anyways our special guest is-" meowed Specklefur but got interupted by Hollystem "Who is it?" "Fir-" "Who?" "Fire-" "Fire who?" "

"FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE! LET ME TALK! AGAIN, IN CASE YOU MOUSE-BRAIN MIND DIDN'T HEAR ME. LET ME, SPECKLEFUR TALK!" yowled Specklefur, a lot, a lot, more furious than usual

"Okay, then bestie!" surprisingly meowed Hollystem cheerfully

"Ughh...this show is a waste of my time." muttered Specklefur

"Can we let Fir on now?" meowed Hollystem

"Do want ever you want..StarClan take me now." pleaded Specklefur in despair

"Um...well, no offense but you are old enough." added Hollystem

"And you are still too young, so therefore I may hurt you...badly." hissed Specklefur

"Geeez, someone is a grumpy-mouse dung-pelt." meowed Hollystem "Anyways, Fir you can come out now."

"Um...thanks for inviting me." meowed Firestar as he flashed his charming grin

"It's actually Firestar, not Fir."

"Ya wanna know what?" meowed Specklefur ingniantly

"What?" meowed cheerfully, Hollystem

"Ugh..I'm taking a vaca for the dayday." annouced Specklefur

"Alrighty then…" meowed Hollystem

*Specklefur stalked off the stage*

"Anyways Fir,-" started Hollystem

"Firestar." corrected Firestar

"Yea,yea great and noble Firestar." meowed Hollystem rudly

"Actually I not that great, I-" started Firestar

"Blak blak blak yada yada yada, sure...Fir, Sure…" mewoed Hollystem sarcasticly "Anyways don't mind Fir's horrid attitude."

"Excuse me?!" yowled Firestar in outrage

"You are excused, now let me play Fruit Ninjas in peace mean one." clamly meowed Hollystem

*Firestar was trembliing with outrage by now*

"That's it! I'm outta here!" snarled Firestar

*Firestar stalked out of the stage building casting one final glare at Hollystem*

"Wow...grumpy-mouse number two." meowed Hollystem

*All of a sudden Cloudtail and Graystripe jumed on stage w/ gangster hats as they rapped…*

"Fir is outie! Hes outie! Hes outie! outie! outie! OUTIE!" rapped Cloudtail and Graystripe

"Well, i guess thats the end…" meowed Mint

*Epic ending song (da da dan dan dan)*

**Author's Note: That was pretty short, oh well. I post these pretty often anyways. Oh, yes and I don't own Warriors. And thanks so much for reading! Also, if you have some cats of your own or you want some cat on, please tell me in the comments. =3**


	6. PARTY!

**Author's Note: Hiya! Thanks for reading which made me want to continue this story! You guys are amazing! This episode we are having two gray queens, will they have a peaceful interview? Or, will it be a chaotic interview...**

Ep 6: PARTY!

*EPIC MUSIC (DA DA DAN DAN DAN)

"Hello! HELLO! HELLO! Welcome to Hollystem Show!" meowed Hollystem

"Ok, now at this point you've gone from disrepectful co-host to trying to take-over my show!" snarled Specklefur as she lauched for Hollystem, but before she could a blur of brown stoped her.

"Hey! That's my mate!" yowled Hawktalon as the three cats clawed at eachother, Rainflower and Millie padded onto the stage and Millie asked, "May we come on now?" and Rainflower's right ear twitched impatiently.

"Yes, yes you may." greeted Hollystem as she bekoned them toward a purple couch,

"So, Millie how Biarlight doing?" asked Specklefur

*Millie gasps* "Biarlight!" she franticly meowed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom." meowed Biarlight embarrased at her mom.

"FINE?! No wonderful, great, good?" hissed Millie as she gazed out into the audience.

Biarlight's cheeks burned red.

"My TURN!" demanded Rainflower

"Hm, so Rainflower. How's Crookedstar?" interviewed Specklefur while Hollystem was playing something on her iPhone.

"Crookedstar? Who's Crookedstar?" meowed Rainflower

"Um, your kit?" answered Specklefur

"Oh, that excuse for a cat. Um, his qutie ugly and I hope he's doing horrible. But Oakheart's doing fine but he still loves that horrid looking blue cat. What's her name? Bluestar? Ughh.." meowed Rainflower coldly

"Excuse me?" repiled Specklefur schocked

"Your excused, and now can we _MY _interview?" mewoed Rainflower imapatiently

"OKAY, I'M FED UP WITH YOUR ME ME ME ME TALK! I'M SOOO MUCH NICER AND PRETTIER THAN YOU!" yowled Millie as she fought with Rainflower,

"WELL, AT LEAST MY KITS GOT SOMEWHERE. OAKHEART WAS A DEPUTY AND CROOKED-something WAS A LEADER!" retorted Rainfllower.

"YOU HATED HIM A FEW HEARTBEATS AGO!" hissed Millie

*Hollystem couldn't resit it anymore*

"Oh, HEEYYYY IT'S A PARTY IN THE WARRIOR CLANSS, HEYYY IT'S A PARTY IN THE WARRIOR CLANS!" sang Hollystem

*Oakheart rushes on stage*

"You like Miley Cyrus too!" gleefully meowed Oakheart

As the cats sang and fought Mint gracefully stoped the camera from hurting anymore kits' eyes

*EPIC ENDING MUSIC (DAN DAN DAN)

**Author's Note: How what that? Pretty short, huh? Please review if you liked, and thank you for reading. Also, review if you know who you want next on the show. =3 (Always gotta end with that happy face! =3)**


	7. Good Luck Tigey!

**Author's Note: More SAHS (Specklefur and Hollystem Show)! Wow! That's not too shabby, I was gonna take a break form SAHS, But then- Poppywhisker reviewed! And her review made me skip a heartbeat, (seriouly guys I flip out about this stuff!) So I will be doing a extra-long-supa-dupa-SPECIAL! Thanks you to all of you guys who reviewed and read it, if it wasn't for you guys...I would be all, :( :( :( :'( sad, sad, wha wha- you get the idea. So THANK YOU!**

"Supa Sup, ya'll" annouced Hollystem all cowboy-ish.

"What with her now, oh StarClan. Why do I bother with that piece of junk?" Specklefur seemed gloomy-like always!

"We will be opening with a cover by Rainflower. She will be singing "Stronger" (At least I think that's what it's called :/) by Kelly Clarkson.

*Music begins (P.S. if it gets counfusing, skip it.)

You know the nest feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

*Graystripe shivers and freezes*

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last meow

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Whiskers lil' longer

*Mousefur's whiskers grow longer*

Doesn't mean I'm dead when I'm bleeding out

What doesn't kill you makes a warrior

*Hollyleaf fighting to be a warrior*

Fangs a lil' scarier

*Brokenstar hissing*

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, because Millie sucks

*Millie throws tomatoes*

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Whiskers lil' longer

*Again, Mousefur's whiskers grow longer*

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

*Ashfur snarls at Squirrelflight*

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Whiskers lil' longer

*This time, Bluestar's whiskers grow longer*

Doesn't mean I'm dead, when I'm bleeding out

*Loinheart dies and bleeds out*

What doesn't kill you makes a warrior

*Swiftpaw struggling to be a warrior*

Fangs a lil' scarier

*Tigerstar hisses*

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, because Millie sucks

*Millie gets into a robot suite*

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Whiskers lil' longer

Doesn't mean I'm dead when I'm bleeding out

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Whiskers lil' longer

*Streamkit's whiskers grow longer*

Doesn't mean I'm dead when I'm bleeding out

*Brindleface dies from bleeding out*

What doesn't kill you makes a warrior

*Brightheart's scar*

Fangs a lil' scarier

*Loinblaze's fangs (not that he's mean)*

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

[2x]

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, BECAUSE MILLIE SUCKS

*Millie hurls herself at Rainflower, but gets blocked by body guards*

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Whiskers lil' longer

*Nobody's whiskers grow long*

Doesn't mean I'm dead when I'm bleeding out

(Millie sucks)

"Hm, I hope you guys enjoyed that-that-whatever _that _was." Specklefur meowed

*The crowd boos and throws rotten crow-food*

"Now for Part 2 of our extra long eppie, DOVEWING! Or Dove's Wing, Or A Dove's Wing, Or Dove, Or Wing-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" meowed some cat from the crowd.

*Dovewing pads onto the stage*

"Hi?" her meow was unsure.

*huge float of a heart enters on stage*

"Oh, Dovewing I LOVE YOU!" yowled Tigerheart

"Oh you belong with meeeeee, standing right here waiting on the fl-oat! All this time how could you not seeeeee you belong with-"

*Bumblestripe knocks Tigerheart off*

(Bold is Tigerheart)

"MEEEEEEEEEE!"

**"You belong with me!"**

"Can't ya see-"

**"I'm the one-"**

"Who understands you!"

**"Dovewinnnnnnggggg!"**

"You belong with MEEEE!"

**"You belong with me."**

"Guys! Guys! Why don't you have a sing-off?" meowed Hollystem.

*both tom's eyes sparkle*

"DEAL!"

"What song?" asks Bumblestripe

"Let's make a soooonnnng!"

(BOLD IS TIGER, NON-BOLD IS BUMBLE)

**"Oh, Dovewing! You make it seem like you stop timmmmeee!"**

"Are you sure we can make sure we can make this rhyme?"

**"SURRRREEE!"**

"Your pelt is a beautttyyy!"

**"And when you speak it seems as if the world is spinniinggg."**

"Be with me,"

**"I'm your tom!"**

"LIFE NOT GOOD WHEN YOUR NOT-"

**"ARRRROUNNNNDDDD!"**

"Yeah!"

*slow clapping*

"Heh. That was interesting."

*Birchfall pads onstage*

"Excuse you! All these toms lining up for myyy daughter?" meowed Brichfall sounding very sassy.

"Nope, Tigerheart started it!" meowed Bumblestripe as he dashed of the stage.

"Heh, heh, heh..." Tigerheart gulped.

"STAY TUNED TO KNOW IF TIGEY WILL SURVIVE!" yowled Specklefur.

*Mint quickly flipped the off switch, trying to keep it non-violet for kits*

*Epic Ending Song* (DA DA DAN DAN DAN)

**Author's Note: Ahhh, good old days. Fact: The first fanfic I read was a Warriors Gameshow! So this is what started "Spottedshade". I'm gald I posted, remember to review if you liked! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Texting On Your ICat

**This is just a fun text message from Cinderheart and Loinblaze :)**

**BOLD= Loinblaze**

_Cinderheart= Italics_

_**Heathertail= BOTH**_

**Hi honey-boo! In the tunnels next week? I'll bring pizza?**

_Huh? What'cha talkin' bout?_

**Ohhh, Cinderheart.**

_What do you mean, Ohhh, Cinderheart? You know your texting me on your ICat 5 right?_

**Heh, sure! :)**

_Speaking of which I need a new phone, I only have the ICat 3!_

**:D**

_Anyways...who's honey-boo?_

*Heathertail joined the text group*

_**Loinblaze?! Hello? Why didn't you text meh?**_

**Heathertail? U didn't steal my man! R u?**

_She-cats, I wouldnt do dat._

_**AINT NO CAT GOT TIME FOR DAT!**_

**LOINBLAZE?! EXPLAIN, NOW!**

_Explain what? That I'm cheating on both of u? If so...um no!_

_I came here to dump both of u on text._

_Well, not Heather-bunny. I wanted to do that tomorrow so she could give me my b-day present!_

_Cindy your dumped._

_Heather you want to see a movie?_

_**Sure. :) XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**EW! Internet licks! GROSS!**

_**So what should we see?**_

_New people?_

_**Excuse me?**_

_I want to see Honeyfern today. See ya later! *Goes to Honeyfern and XXXXXXXXXX*_

**That's the end of the text, hope you liked, and review!**


	9. Specklefur is MISSING!

**Author's Note: AWW YEAH! It's back! Eeeeeeeeee! I just excited to take a break from those **_**serious **_**fanfics and try to gain my humorous writting again! So, for a few chapters I'm gonna be a little rusty but try to BEAR with me. AND..if you like this is should check out Teacher Hollystem, which is a fanfic where Hollystem is teaching Loinblaze's kits and we see what goes on in the den of Loinblaze and Cinderheart! Oh yeah, and the little text message was when Loinblaze and Cinderheart were DATING, then they got back together! YAY! Now on with the chappie!**

"AWW YEAH, BABY! We back!" meowed Hollystem.

"Hollystem!" meowed a pale cream she-kit with pink sparkles all over her fur.

"Aw, sweetie? What happened? And don't call me by my name, I prefer best-amazing-way-better-than-daddy-super-pretty-nice-wonderful-awesome-mom!"

"Agh! I can call you whatever I want! And it's not 'sweetie', it's Sassafraskit. Sassykit for short." meowed Sassykit.

"Nah uh! Your name is Shimmerkit, and it always will be." corrected Hollystem/Mom.

"Yeah."

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"NAH."

"YEAH!"

"NAH!"

"YEAH!"

"NAH!"

"Guys, guys, I need you to pick, Sassykit or Shimmerkit, I'm getting confused!" meowed Spottedshade a.k.a me.

"Sh-"

"SASSYKIT!"

"Mouse-du-," then Hollystem reframed herself from cursing in front of her kit, "Um, mouse-dungle, um, b..erry."

"Mouse-dungleberry? You're a stupid-furr ball and mouse-brained!" retorted Sassykit.

*crowd gasps*

Hollystem gasps, "Where'd you learn those bad wor- I mean words?"

Sassykit smiled as sweetly as she could, "Uh, Daddy."

Hollystem started darkly muttering to herself.

While Hollystem was distracted, Sassykit meowed something very quickly, "Can Streamkit come on?" she paused for a mili-second, "THANKS!"

Sassykit brought up a light sliver tabby with purple sparkles in her sleek pelt.

"WHOA! This is where your mom works?" meowed the-, um I mean Streamkit.

"Yup. And she works as a teacher, ya know, your teacher?"

Streamkit's face expression soured into a frown as Hollystem was hissing in a hot pink ICat 6.

"Yah. Anyways wanna play Flappy Bird on my _new _IPawd Mini?" suggesting Streamkit.

"Yeahya," exclaimed Streamkit, then her meowed hushed into a whisper, "but, one thing, I don't know how to play Flappy Bird."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" yowled Streamkit.

"C'mon I'm teaching you off-stage!" instructed Streamkit as she padded off stage.

Hollystem let out one last growl and put her phone down.

"UGH!" growled Hollystem.

"Seeeeee?"

"See what?" asked Hollystem.

"This is what happens when you ask me, the writer, for 'Take Your Kits To Work Day'," Spottedshade teased.

"I agree with Spottedshade." meowed Specklefur, "And not just because Appledawn said she had kits to care for and rushed away, then Dawnpelt said no and threw Chocolate Mouse at me."

"Ugh, sometimes, Sassafraskit is just pain-old-"

"Sassy." meowed both, Spottedshade and Specklfur.

"How'd you guys know?" asked Hollystem absolutely compuzzled.

"Um, what's compuzzled, Spottedshade." asked Specklfur.

"Ahhhh... confused and puzzled."

"Anyways, today on the Specklfur and Hollystem Show we will be-"

"eating tacos because, it's 'Taco Tuesday' for me and my kits, Hawktalon makes the BEST tacos." meowed Hollystem.

"NO!" corrected Specklfur, "We'll be playing Swift!"

"Oh! I love Swift! Can I play?" asked Spottedshade.

"Um, don't kill me with a cardboard cut-out of a seal but, shouldn't you get back to ya know...being 'Spottedshade' the writer and stuff?" asked Hollystem.

"Oh yeah, sure!" and with that the tortoiseshell she-cat poofed into thin air.

"And now, before the Swift game we will watch a video of Sqirrelflight and Bramblestar!" annouced Specklefur.

**Video:**

Sqiurrelflight tapped on the camera glass, "Is this thing on?"

"Yes," meowed Bramblestar, "Now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to say:"

"Let it go!"

"I already-"

"Let it go!"

"Listen-"

"Don't be angry anymooooooorre!"

"Squ-"

"Let it go! Let it go!"

"Squirrelflight!"

"Turn away, DON'T stomp your pawwwws!"

"LISTEN."

"And here I am, and here I'll stay! Don't let anger rise ooooooonnn!"

"Grrrr..."

"It's not like lying ever bothered you anyway!"

*Da da da da da da, dan dan dan dan*

"It funny-"

"LISTEN! I already forgave you! Remember? In The Last Hope?"

"Ohhh yeah.."

**Video Ends.**

"Hope you all liked that!" meowed Specklefur.

"HAHAHAHA! Squirrelflight has no life!" laughed Hollystem.

Mint came on stage and whispered something into Hollystem's ear, "Oh yeah, right."

"And next, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar will play Swift!" announced Hollystem.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar pad in, with a very red kit, a brown kit, and a white kit.

"Greetings." meowed Bramblestar.

"Hi!" purred Squirrelflight.

And the kits behind them whispered.

"We'd like you to meet," started Squirrelflight.

"Annakit."

"Elsakit."

"And Domokit." finished Bramblestar.

*crowd shouts crongrats and stuff*

A gray tom stalks up to Bramblestar,

"There only space in this town for one of us." meowed Ashfur, looking like a cowboy

*cowboy music plays*

"But who is it?" answered Bramblestar, wearing a tiny pink cowboy hat with A LOT of sparkles and hot pink cowboy boots.

Ashfur stared at him.

"What? Had to borrow Annakit's hat and Squirrelykins's boots."

"Oh, okay." repiled Ashfur.

Both toms took out their guns, or popsicle.

"STOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" yowled Hollystem.

"I knew you had some sense, Hollystem." remarked Specklefur.

"Yah, the popsicle Bramblestar is holding is mine."

"AND NOW YOU ARE A STUPID FOX HEARTED WERIDO!" yowled Specklefur as she threw Kit Cats as Hollystem.

"Yum!" meowed Hollystem as she ate all of the chocolates.

*scary dramatic music plays*

**5 minutes later...**

"AHHH!"

"Why did the lights go off?" asked Ashfur.

Bramblestar shrugged in respond.

Hollystem was dressed in a long black dress, "Sh-she's gone!"

"WHAT?!"

*crowd gasps and wails*

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! You'll just have to wait until next time, remeber to review for more or if you liked! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Molepelt's Fate

**Author's Note: Hehe! I'm glad some of you liked it! :) Here's the next one!**

Honeyfern gulped as the crowd gushed in for 'The Specklefur and Hollystem Show'

_Hope our show will just have to do..._

She sat in Specklefur's chair, "Hey kitties, today Specklefur, Hollystem, and MInt couln't make it. They had to go on a Sherlock Homes mission to find Specklefur, so they put us in charge." explained the honey-colored warrior.

The crowd carefully meowed, they are seemed to agree.

"Okay,"

"Seems good."

"I FOUND A BANANA PEEL!"

"Hush, Annakit!"

Foxleap called out from his seat, "That's mine, I had to barf it today,"

"Okay...," meowed Honeyfern as she cast unsure glances at the banana-barfing tom, "Um, and Cherryleaf will be the camera cat, since apparently, she's the #1 fan."

Cherryleaf jumped up and down, "AHHHHH! I'm actually touching MINT'S camera, and Honeyfern, your ACTUALLY sitting in SPECKLEFUR'S chair! How do you feel?"

"Um, it feels like any other chair?"

Cherryleaf gasped, "UGH! JUST ANY OTHER CHAIR! It's THE chair, OMS, she-cats these days..."

"I'm older than you,"

Foxleap jumped in deciding that he needed some attention,"And today we will be playing a new segment, Honeyfern?"

"You didn't say the right line." muttered Honeyfern.

"SPECKLFEFUR, CHAIR, HONEYFERN, ME, ON, SHOW, Eeeeeeeeee." fan-girled Cherryleaf.

"Shut up, Cherryleaf." hissed Honeyfern.

"And now, crowd, if you could turn your attention back on my beautiful self again, now we will be playing 'Mates or Monaayyy'," meowed Foxleap.

"Our guests will be, Molepelt, Icecloud, and Thornclaw." announced Honeyfern as a pink curtain opened up, and revaled a 'Wheel of Dares', note cards, tons of roses and the background was a big heart with the words 'Mates or Monaayyy'.

The three contestants padded onstage,

"So, you guys ready?" asked Foxleap.

"Yes."

"Whenever you are."

"I got this!"

"Okay, Molepelt you first!"

The brown tom gulped and padded forward.

Honeyfern padded up to the 'Wheel of Dares' and spun it, it went past 'Grow A Mustache', 'Eat at Tigerstar's Happy Happy Sunshine Cupcake Bakery' and landed on 'Take Stargleam On A Date'.

The brown tom stared in shock, "WHAT?! Why would you ever put that! That crazy, ugly purple cat?!" he buried his head in his paws, "No, no, no, no."  
"See us next time for Molepelt and Stargleam's date!" ended Honeyfern.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this is just the intro to the new segment 'Mates or Monaayyy' :D Remeber to review for more! :)**


	11. Crazy Overflow! Need Repair-Cat ASAP!

**Author's Note: Poor Molepelt :( **

Honeyfern stared at her phone and starting rapidly tapping on her pale pink iCat,

"Honeyfern?" meowed Foxleap.

"Yah?" she repiled not bothering to look up, then a loud 'DUN' sound came from her phone. "MOUSE-DUNG! Just one more till 586, Cinderheart already has 764,"

"Wha?" asked Foxleap.

"Piano Tiles, stinkin' game." meowed Honeyfern totally out of character.

Cherryleaf just started to bounce around, "lalalalalala"

"Forgettin' somein'?" asked Honeyfern to the super-active she-cat.

Cherryleaf looked around, "Nope,"

"CAMERA!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Anyways today, we will be filming Molepelt and Star-ick, gleam on a date." announced Foxleap. "Honeyfern? Care to explain?"

Honeyfern just started rapidly tapping again,

"Honeyfern?"

"Yeah?" meowed Honeyfern still tapping like a mainiac.

"GET OFF YOUR iCAT!" yowled Foxleap.

"Kay, kay." she suicided and then the 'DUN' sound boomed out of her phone and she put it back on the glass coffee table.

"Molepelt? GET OUT HERE SO HONEY-DUMMY WILL STOP PLAYING PIANO-SOMETHING!"

The tom hurriedly rushed out onstage.

"I'm here, Lord Foxleap." meowed Molepelt as he bowed down to the ginger tom.

"Lord of Awesomeness and Coolness, to you!" corrected Fox-poop

All the cats heard tapping again,

"HONEY-DUMMY!" hissed Foxleap, and grabbed Domokit's 'Tickle Me Elmo' toy and smashed the phone with the toy, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Domokit rushed to Squirrelflight, "Mommy, the mini angry grampa took my toy!"

"No. no sweetie, that's Foxleap, not Firestar,"

Honey-dummy gasped, "Oh no you didn't!" she meowed sounding like Sassafraskit.

Out of all the chaos a purple cat came onstage, "THE AMAZING STARGLEAM HAS ARRIVED!"

Molepelt swallowed nervously and wailed in misery, "Oh, I don't have a brother so I'll say Cherryleaf,"

Molepelt walked up to Stargleam, "Will you go on a...-StarClan don't make me do this- date with...me?" he almost threw up after the sentence.

Then, Tigerstar flew down with his angel wings and halo, but they disappered, he faced Molepelt.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH STARRY-WARRY AGAIN, YA HEAR ME?!" then he starting viciously wacking him with a rose petal, "Feel the pain of my pale pink petal!" then, afer Molepelt fell unconsious,

Tigerstar looked up at Stargleam, "GO ON A DATE WITH ME OR I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES AND EAT YOUR GUTS! Oh and please,"

Stargleam tilted her head, "Boring-almost-dead-guy, or murderous-evil-gunna-make-me-dead-guy?"

Tigerstar prayed his amber eyes shinning, Molepelt moaned.

Stargleam threw a pink sparkly pokemon ball, "I choose you, Tigerstar!"

"I have some evil-...i mean happy happy sunshine cupcakes for us!" meowed Tigerstar as he led her offstage.

"Um, that was interesting." meowed Foxleap.

Honeyfern was tapping again.

Poppyfrost went on her phone and screeched, "GET ME THE POLICE, FIRESTAR, BARNEY, ANYTHING!"

A magical unicorn eating waffles flew down and said, "Hdjsifm Ydhjl Oqye Qwt Ujshjhsdfsjdho!"

Cherryleaf stood in front of the camera, "I speak Unicorn, it said 'See Us Next Time Popcorn and Fiddlesticks!"

"Maybe I don't speak it that well..."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, review for more and review who spin the wheel next! Bye!**


End file.
